Chapter 8: Dying A Free Man
"Great if Lung Fae kills me he gets freedom and I get absolutely nothing". "Silas please forgive me but this must happen to obtain freedom", he said. Lung Fae charged at with both Sai's in his hand. I reached in my pocket and flipped Stream Surge in the air. It became a sword radiating Imperial Gold and Celestrial Bronze light. Lung Fae tried to stab me but I blocked with my sword. "Why are you doing this, first you save me and try yo help me escape, now your trying to kill me?". I said trying to avoid being stabbed and slashed. "This must happen", he responded but it didn't make any sense to me. He kicked me in the face and then in the chest. My face felt like it was hit by Mike Tyson. He picked me up and stabbed me in the gut. It shoukd of killed but it didn't. My jacket was still working but for how long. My jacket was falling apart, it had holes and rips all over it, its a matter of time before Lung Fae completely destroys it and me. I pushed him off of meand swipped my sword at him. The blade scratched his face. So he must be a demigod or something. He elbowed me in the face and my mouth began to bleed. He then knocked Stream Surge out of my hands. "Knocking my sword down won't stop me, I took some close combat training". I began to punch at him but my skills were a little rusty. "This is the colosseum Silas, you must do anything to survive". Was he coaching me during this fight. I gave him a round house kick and tried to do it again but he cought my foot and punched my leg. "AWWWWWW!", I shouted in pain, it felt fractured. He took one of his Sai's and threw it at me but missed. He got closer and Stream Surge hasn't returned to my pocket yet. So I grabbed a hand full of dirt and when he got close enough I threw it in his eyes. "Aww", he wiped some dirt away and took out the other Sai and began to advance towards me. I picked up the Sai next me and waited for him. He took out something very small and black, I have no idea what it is. He threw it at my feet and it exploded into a cloud of black smoke. "Smoke bomb, you really are a ninja". I have no clue where he could be, so I guessed. I tighten my grip on the Sai, closed my eyes, and turned around real fast and stabbed. When I opened them I stabbed Lung Fae. He fell looking surprised and somewhat happy?. "It seems we have a winner, Silas Corvin. Now how should we finish this", Liniuse said. The crowd began chanting death and Liniuse pointed his thumb down. "NO!, I won't kill him for your amusement!", I shouted. Liniuse became angry and he teleported right next to me, which freaked me out. "You will kill him", he said seriously. "No", I said to him. His began to glow and before I could react Lung Fae pulled me down and placed my hand on the other Sai and stabbed himself in the chest. "Lung Fae why did you this?". "I told you, you are my freedom. Silas you freed me and I thank you for it. There is no greater gift than dying a free man. Go to Kore she holds the secret to freeing yourself and everyone else from this prison", he said. He then closed his eyes and died. I was angry, Lung Fae was dead because of his place, I grabbed one of the Sai's and tried to stab Liniuse but he telekinetically stopped me and pushed me back. "You think you can kill me?, I lived for over 2,000 years!", Liniuse said. His hands glowed like they were going to vaporized me. "NO FATHER!, dont kill him he could be to some use", Kore said. She teleported beside me and saved me. She was scared and worried for me. "Find he lives for tonight", Liniuse said. Chapter 9: A Key To Freedom Category:Chapter page Category:The Colosseum Part 1